Paved surfaces such as roads and driveways are prone to wear and tear over time. Surface deterioration may be caused, for example, by overloading, seepage, poor surface drainage, improper maintenance, improper design, and the weather.
Cracks may commonly form in paved surfaces and driveways due to application of stress from traffic, extreme weather conditions, or the like. If left untreated, the cracking can cause roughness and eventually structural failure. Water can seep into the cracks and further degrade the surface and form potholes.
Proper maintenance is important to usability of paved surfaces. Small-scale distresses, such as cracks, can be a source of distraction or frustration for a driver. These cracks may grow if left unattended, which can become a safety hazard.
One way to repair paved surfaces is to fill the cracks with sealant such as melted rubber, asphalt, or bitumen. Various machines have been developed for applying crack-filling material to roads and driveway surfaces. Such machines typically have a melting kettle and a torch for heating the kettle. Unfortunately, existing machines tend to be cumbersome to move and difficult to operate and service. Moreover, existing torch designs tend to be difficult to light, susceptible to flameouts due to wind, and inefficient to operate.